


extend leg

by alliterally, chika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Leg Kink, M/M, Multi, Other, WARNING: DOODLEBITS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterally/pseuds/alliterally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chika/pseuds/chika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on a steamy night yaku and were getting it on but yaku says "us ur leg... lev"</p>
            </blockquote>





	extend leg

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bad idea please cleanse us  
> (check notes at the bottom for a look at our descent towards sin)

yaku saw lev’s leg. he was like omg, but only, softly like - he said ‘omg’ with such a small voice that lev looked in yaku’s eyes and was like ‘that was almsot as small as you, yaku yakusan’ yaku-san’s eyes sparkled lik he was thinking about sumthing “hey lev come do the hank panky with me.”  
“oakajy yaku-san” said lev while he was groaing cause he was so hot “letes go”  
yaku san stared at lev some more, but like, silent liek. “lev.. wait”..... he said, very low and sutlry “not yet we need to.. undr(l)e(g)ss you.’”  
show my those glorious leg. the cccalccves  
“wh0-what do you mean,, yakesan?!?” lev leaned down to stare in yakus’ eys sum more. yaku smirked becasue he was alpha ayaoi this time and everything was going according to his keikaku. (t/l note: keikaku means plan to get with lev’s magic wand)  
“lev… did you knwo your eyes are a little bit like slippery sweat down my tummy spaces when i think abtou doing the patty cakes ywith you?” yaku continues, still very saucy, so ssaucey like.  
lev gas!ps! he takes in a breath so quickly and sensual that ther is electric straight down to his Groin.  
yaku comes vry close to lev again and saus the final woords, “ i’m going to eat that lev haiburger”  
lev mones a lttle becaus he is just like a cat abuot to put his doodlebits to work.  
WHEN THEY R DOIN THE DO we need to unlock their troutes like in a lev (love) game  
rip ur asshole” said lev as he lubed up his scholongg ,  
“w8.” said yaku “use ur leg.”  
‘m-my leg!!!’’ lev said. he was like omg; schlong schleg  
“yes ur leg…” yaku “i need to be satisfie and ur sausge isnt gonna settle this wild panther”  
“omg”  
“nya”  
“i dint know u were so kinky” lev started lubin up his legs reluctantly and nerviously  
“dont be so nervous!!!!!!!!” yaku said smiling with a frown “ I will be moki doki!” (mOKI DOKI WHO DID THIS)  
“i’m going to rdie this Cutie Panther https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52smkgtLNTM  
’ he then say. “do it tiwht that leg…. that that limb so long(tl note: Lev’s legs are 666cm) . how long will it go, kev??”  
“so long” omg lev said “are u tall enough to ride this ride???”  
“nn-nya~” yaku says, a little ibit in anger but he know he is the power over leg in thissituation so his brows go up very sexy like. “i  
“wow yaku ur so kinky i cent belev this is rly happening!! everything is sugoi!!!” lev exlcaimedd. lev rollies up his pants even though he migth have taken them off in their before Hot Makeout Sessin “oi’m ready for your toss yaku”  
yaksay “spike for me, lev”  
Lev’s leg is now twitchi aching for the buns. “yaku...r u sure u can handle deez legs????????”  
“yres” yaku firmly reply”i can handle them like that little short guy from karsuno can hangle the egg… nto that i would ktnow that.”  
“what” lev ask  
“i am ready for the leg,  
Lev starst out slow, like a snail, inching his leg and making yaku screech in pleasure.  
“omg lev!!! ur leg is sso hot omg omg omg!!!”  
“U like that kitten?? Im only 2 inch in” lev woinks as he slowly penertraes yaku  
“lev.. how big is ur leg?/”  
“4-420 inch…”  
(yaku sees The Void then) “lev…. lev i can take it” yaku takes leg’s other lefg “i’n gonna mak you blaze in plesure yakusan”  
“hoyl shit” syaki says as he sees 2 beautiful eyes pop from the side of the door of the rom they were (s)in. “ is that sad frog meme??”  
lev turned so suddenly!! where?!” he say  
“In ur heart” frog wispers “ ive been watching you for a while.. is that crepey? i just want to bee with you.. im so loenly”  
lev and yaku watch th e frog as he slinks away again with shi (wide, (WIDE) lips) and sugnnely he is gone?  
“who shat” lev asks but yaku shakes his head “it donest matter bc.. lev you’re my forerver girl”  
suddenyl asahi rolls in “pepe why, i thought u loved only me!!” his glass heart shatters and he rolls away agian  
“wtf” says yaku “ please fuckk me with ur leg again i need u to FILL ME UP like your leg is gogurt and i am a gogurt tube”  
“bb i am gla d i love only you” lev say say “but i aint no gogurt… i am a a doctor and i need to phill you  
apple strudles suddenly slam dunks up from under their lov bed “an apple a day keeps a gocture away but…. i can sure feel phil you up”  
“a-apple strudle-sama.. our ringo sensei” apple strudle rolls away  
gogurt rolls in “did sumone say gogurt?? do i need to fill someone up with my scrumptioous dairy juice??/”  
a gogurt does a jig in “amelia confirmed as top gogurt supporter (tl note: this is false)taste my artificial dairy guts”  
the tube pasuses to take a breath “taste me loving seed… it’s.. vanilla flavored..”  
“Gogurt-senpai!!... can i call you gurts??” yaku says “we could use you to lube up levs leg.. make it squishy… fill me up more”  
“u can call me. .. daddy, nya” gogurt says  
“g-goggurt-chan!!” lev says as he sinks his leg further into yaku’s ass  
Gogurt spills all over them, the sweet vanilla scent lingers as the sticky semi-liquid seems to lacttach onto their already moist skin. Yaku is panting in pleasure and Lev can feel his leg trhobbing. Gogurt is tearing up and his thick dairy seed is leaking everytwhere, slicking the path of lev's leg inside yaku as he pounds into the tight entrance of his lover. Each thrust of the leg brings them all closer.  
“daddy make me screm!!!!!” yaku cris. gogurt uses the last of his strength to wipe tears of pure ecstasy (ok but how many times have we used pleasure. and says. so many times) from his eyes. lev leans closer and presses harder into yaku, his breath fanning across his lips  
"sing my angel ofmusic" lev say, like a phantom; danny phantom(PLS JFC)  
“I cant last much longer… Lev suck me off…” gogurt says his breath hitching as waves of bliss wach over his thin, hollowed, cylandric(thats a word now) body.  
“anything for...gogurt-cahn” lev says as he wraps his lips around the tube and sucks the ambrosial goods from gogurts tip “you taste so good...MCmsmsmmsmmmmmm”  
Meanwhile Yaku is cluthcing the sheets his eyes shut tight “Lev.. we are almost there…” he (s)creams but Lev has 20 inches left of leg left and yaku is so on edge.  
“Yaku-san.. im going to thrust my leg into you so hard we will go to the moon.” Lev heaves his leg into Ykau slipping the last 20 inches into his sweat-covered body that has flushed into a red, like the red of mcdonalds. yaku mewls (nya) and arches his back up against lev, his breath coming out in short gasps "i'm gonna.. cream for yu"  
“cream for me.. cream for daddy.. cream for us yaku…” Lev whispets in his ear as he plows the last inches of his leg into ayku.  
yaku releases was the base of the leg his his hip and he screeches like a pig “thats so hot” lev says "its even hotter since i plowed you to the moon)"(tl note: its not gay if its on the moon)  
as they both release themselves and collapse on each other Lev reaches up to brush the sweaty strands of Yaku’s short, silky hair in a genital way so as to soothe him from the sin they just did together. “yaku.. i have something to tell you… my leg… is actually my 3rd leg..you just took my dick……………………………………………….  
lev pauses, and turnes to face yaksan"  
my leg is even longer….”

**Author's Note:**

> GENITAL WAY B)  
> ..are..are we done  
> i  
> i think so  
> that was an adventure  
> w8 wait dramaticer effect  
> im so tired i cant believe  
> wE SHOULD SLEEP cant belev. dont want to be lev rip
> 
> should we show theresa she looks like she needs some meme  
> yes and gia  
> ohh okay yes definitely inhadnt seen that  
> main chat or pm or?  
> i dont mind either way, i have to find some pepes real quick.
> 
> i think might as well main chat but i am on mobile omg  
> i wonderbwhat kates reaction will be  
> she will reject the meme at first but deep down she will love
> 
> plow me to the moon and let me play among the stars  
> sounds like a really cute quote, but no its from this gd fic  
> does leg get some sort of pkeasure from his leg yes i have a good idea for ending  
> they both finish.. and lev reveals that his leg was only his 3rd leg and his real leg is longer  
> screw anatomy is very relevant rn  
> wOW
> 
> just go with the flow screw anatomy  
> "shit, youre so full - this is insane" throwbac k
> 
> OMG OMG do u want to write dialouge? i can write sSINS OKi doiki moki  
> eITHER IS F IN E i am a poor soul how care we doing this  
> havebu written smut before  
> N O I HAVENT I CANT BELIVE  
> thAT IS IMPRESSIVE LVL 3 TO 11 SO FAFST i am laughing but also covering my face i'm  
> maybe i have a talent for smut omg  
> we r now meme pals 4 lifeafter thjs fic  
> we have descended into hell
> 
> hEAVE u se heave in the fic heave in the fic heave in the fic c  
> IM TIRED OKA  
> AMBROSIAL cREAM?? GOO DS
> 
> Where is this even going i have no idea  
> sin  
> weE'RE WRITING LIK E SMUT SMUT NOW  
> i dont even know  
> i hope someone does dramatic reading rip them
> 
> are we rlly daddying... dad d.y..  
> daddy 2 the max  
> daddy 2 the end  
> forgive me father for i have sinned  
> hoLY CRAP
> 
> N O HOMEWORK TIME DADDY CAN WAIAT  
> dADDY DOESNT LIKE TO WIAT ok o k i’m gone  
> DADDY PLAESE U CSN SPANKL ME LATER ok im hw nw  
>   
> GDI MOKI  
> WH Y WE DO THIS I’MCRYING  
> WIAT  
> ITS HOMEWORK TIME 20 MINUTE BREAK GET  
> OK WILL DO  
> gogurt senpai teach me to do math
> 
> that was a bad idea.. waht if we changed apple strudle to gogurt i would take that  
> GOOD IDEA gogurt time  
> i cant believe im allowing this  
> gogurt all gover  
> okay hold up ive got a better cameo character  
> apple strudle x lev x yaku..  
> okay apple needs to make a grand entrence tho  
> we should put a maf ref just for the giiggles. has there been lavyaku  
> so muh levuaks  
> w here is this goin g  
> just roll with it  
> my friend very seriously came up to me today and was like ‘u draw.. right?’ so i said yes and sHE ASKED FOR FRONT VIEW PEP E WAIT  
> I HAVE FRONT VEIW PEPE I REQUESTED SOMEONE TO DRAW IT FOR ME  
> i AM AWAR E I THINK I’VE SEEN THAT  
> OMFG THE ARTIST IS THE STRONG HOLD ON  
> browses chikara--chan/tagged/pepe my love  
> this is fine  
> welcome to frog hell ; )
> 
> (we need an element of surprise. where is the usurprise… we should hav character appearance  
> PEPE  
> OF COURSE  
> (I cant write leg entering pls ) things have changed wow before maf chat i would never dare type spreads asshole  
> we are changed peop le.. u daddy kags  
> u know tbh i never cursed aloud or cursed in general but just the other day i read wikasa pls  
> ALOUD  
> W H Y  
> “fuck u oikawa desu” and she rolled away FASFT  
> NO  
> i made an egg joke today and no one understood…  
> RIP OMG what was the joke  
> i just egg punned  
> it did not go egg-actly as planned
> 
> that went to level 3 to level 11 real quick  
> get it  
> those are jersey #s  
> WHO GUYS CLICK THE CHAT NO ANONAS OR I WILL FIGHT  
> NANI FIGHT ME


End file.
